chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
1945 Chawosaurian legislative elections
The 1945 Chawosaurian legislative elections was a wave election that was held on December 31, 1945. Also known as the Red Wave of 45, or the Red Revolution of 45. Called rarely the Bolshevik Wave, the Soviet Wave, or Stalin's Wave (see other names) was a midterm election held during Anti-Communist Emperor Johnathan Albert Bowes-Lyons Santiago Alexandria's fourth decade and 45th year of being Supreme Leader. The Communist Party, led by Timothy Max Roosevelt, won their first majority in both the party's history and Chawosaurian History, winning 358 seats. This is the first major change of hands on the Chawopolis Palace since the 1925 Chawosaurian legislative elections twenty years earlier. The 1945 election result permanently disrupted anti-socialist sentiment all across Chawosauria, Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII is the first Prime Minister participating as the leader of the majority party to fall to the position of the minority leader of the Palace. In 1945, Bismarck had a 39% approval rating with 55% disapproving of him, Bismarck's unpopularity was 16% higher than his low popularity. The election results ended 45 years of British political party domination and began the 71 years of Communist domination over the Chawopolis Palace. This election took place between the aftermath of World War II and the prelude of the Cold War. This election is widely considered a significantly decisive defeat for Emperor Santiago, as a decision to cancel this election because of World War II was overturned by Santiago himself, which backfired spectacularly obviously. The Chawallian Communist Party won their very first majority of the Chawopolis Palace or any branch of government in general for the very first time in Chawosaurian History by exploding the anger towards the Emperor, the situation of World War II, the anger towards Christianization, the 90 Capitalist politicians who affiliated themselves with the Nazi Party converting to the UK Conservative Party after the Nazis surrendered because of Hitler's death, and exploited the widespread celebration of the Soviet victory over Berlin in 1945. Palace member, Timothy Max Roosevelt, who was the leader of the Communist Party, won himself a 358 seat majority, making him the Speaker of the Palace, while Bismarck remained Prime Minister, but no longer speaker. This is the first national legislative election and the first Chawosaurian national election in general won by a Communist Party in the History of Chawosauria. The biggest story of this election was that Timothy Max Roosevelt is the only non-2nd place party leader to increase his party from under 2nd place to 1st place. The Communist Party went from 4th place way up to 1st place in a 321 seat sweep. This is a realigning election, the change of Chawosaurians voted previously before 1945, and how they voted since 1945. The Cold War Coalition was born, and this coalition is an alliance of interest groups and voting blocs by demographic that supports the Communist Party and their leader, Timothy Max Roosevelt. This legislative election was the birth of a new era in the History of the Chawopolis Palace, widely known as the Era of the Red Palace (1946 - 2017), and the Capitalists will not take back the Palace until the 2017 Chawosaurian legislative elections, giving the Palace the name "The Red Palace". The legacy of the 1945 legislative elections was shown to be seemingly unbreakable in the 2019 Chawosaurian elections, the Communist Party in a position of being the dominant party that has ruled Chawosaurian politics much longer than any other party that dominated Chawosaurian politics. Conservatives ruled Chawosaurian politics for 25 years, Liberals ruled Chawosaurian politics for 20 years, but the Communist Party has ruled Chawosaurian politics for over 70 years (74 as of 2019). Ruling Chawosauria for 45 years and unexpectedly over 30 years after the Cold War. Background In the greatest phenomenon in Chawosaurian History, a Communist Party, on the grounds of Chawosauria, has captured a majority in the leading government institution overall minor governments all across the Chawosaurian World. This was more than just politics, it was widely discussed from celebrity to sports news, more than it was talked about in world news or politics. In one way, the Communist Party winning their first majority government in the national legislature in Chawosaurian is just as surprising and unexpecting as a Communist Party winning a majority in the United States House of Representatives (which never happened in American history) at that time period. This electoral result was just as impossible as a Communist getting elected President of the United States. Christianization Since the First Brutal War, the Christian victors of the war had been attempting to assimilate Chawosauria to Westernized Christian culture, this assimilation was called "Christianization" and it was a good idea in theory, but in practice, the Christian Assimilators were confronted by intense opposition to Christianization, and were pushed back by heavy criticism, violence, judicial setbacks, and since 1945, electoral losses. The Chawosaurian Nationalist Disciples & Knights were established to cause harm to the Christian community, and done so by Church Arsons, Hate Crimes, and Hate Speech. World War II Chawosaurians suffered massively in World War II, especially the Chawosaurians in Europe, Asia, and the Pacific Ocean. Chawosaurian children suffered from separation anxiety due to parents or loved ones being drafted to war, and after World War II ended, Chawosaurians were angry due to bombings on their properties, deaths of their families and loved ones, and friends. Chawosaurians who were Jewish, Homosexual, Roma, and Slavs were victims of Hitler's ethnic cleansing and genocide. The Chawosaurian survivors were liberated by the Allies and were angry at the Chawosaurian Government for neglection toward them. 95% of Chawosaurian deaths in World War II were preventable. Campaign Trail The Chawosaurian Government announced it was safe to do a midterm election on October 3, 1945. The Parties had three months to campaign until election day on December 31, 1945. Benefiting from the Soviet victory over Berlin in May 1945, the Communists had a comfortable campaign trial, but the Capitalists, not so much, and as a result of Hitler's downfall, the Fascists unanimously retired and announced they will not run for reelection. The Liberals and Conservatives had a difficult time campaigning, they were confronted by a wave of outraged Chawosaurians who were crippled and dramatized by the military operations of World War II, 90% of the time, a Chawosaurian civilian refused to shake the hands of a Liberal or Conservative politician because of their neglection of these Chawosaurian civilians. The Liberals attempted to run a New Deal campaign praising American President Franklin Delano Roosevelt, and the Conservatives ran a campaign praising Winston Churchill, but that only created intense backlashes because the public opinions of Chawosaurians about FDR and Churchill were intense and brutal. Throughout the campaign trail, the Capitalist incumbents had challenges, crowds of people through things at them, yelled names at them and often assaulted them. On Halloween in 1945, the Capitalists had the worst October surprise ever, a leaked report showed that some members of the Capitalist parties were members of the Nazi Party which led to conspiracy theories that these Nazi Party-affiliated Capitalist members of the Palace funded The Holocaust, this leak and conspiracy theories cost the Capitalists the whole legislative election in December 1945 as they went down in flames. Results and Analysis For the first time in Chawosaurian History, a Communist Party actually wins a national election in Chawosauria. This election was the turning point to a new era in Chawosauria's history. The Communist Party swept to power in Europe, Africa, Asia, and Latin America, but failed to sweep in Northern America, Brazil and Argentina were already held by Communists. Chawosaurian voters' anger towards the 1940-1945 Government's handling of endangered Chawosaurian lives in World War II was intense, over 1,436,583,816 Chawosaurians in the Pacific Ocean and Asia, and 1,317,415,535 Chawosaurians in Europe were killed, 98% of these deaths were so preventable that Chawosauria had enough resources for evacuation while World War II was about to boil between 1931 to 1939, that's the angering part of these deaths. Voters revolted against the Capitalists at the polls due to a series of op-eds affirming these evacuation resources the Capitalist government wasted on prostitution parties throughout the whole time World War II was about to begin in 1931 to 1939 (this was revealed in 1997 and manipulated the results of the 1999 elections in a modest way). This election is the beginning of the 71-year era of Communist Party rule over the Chawopolis Palace between 1946 to 2017. The Communist Party reigned the Chawopolis Palace literally through the whole Cold War era (1947-1991) and didn't lose power over the Palace until 16-years after the end of the Cold War, along with the fall of the Soviet Union the same year. This election had so much political ramifications than any election prior to this one, and these political consequences were more extreme, the Communists controlling the Chawopolis Palace for 71-years is one of those ramifications. There were 115 uncalled seats, had one of the losing parties swept all of them, it would've been a minority government for the Communist Party, but Bismarck would still had the power to prevent the passing of communist legislation, but the Communists swept these 115 seats, thus preventing a minority government, and dashing Bismarck's hopes to keep the road he needed to become supreme leader. Missteps of the Capitalist Parties The reasons for a Communist victory over the Capitalists was the Capitalists' lack of campaigning, barely spoke to voters due to fears of anger towards the Capitalists' actions in World War II, Chawosaurian voters wondering about the Capitalists' "plan" to recover Chawosauria from property and economic damage caused by the war, the Capitalists had no plan due to partisan differences between the Liberals and the Conservatives, making it harder for them to campaign on economic recovery, while the Communists did campaign nonstop about economic recovery, giving the Communists an advantage. The Capitalists' other missteps were a series of Pedophilia and Statutory Rape scandals, most notably the Capitalist Prime Minister at that time, Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII, who was arrested in the early 1940s for having a son with his wife, who was an age under Chawosauria's age of consent law, which it's 21, Bismarck left prison on release while still maintaining his position as Prime Minister, that scandal played a role in the Capitalists' loss, and in 1943, the Capitalists accidentally legalized same-sex marriage with the Marriage Insurance Act of 1943, which angered the Christian community, and were caught on audio praising the racist legacy of the British Empire, which was also a controversial reason why the Capitalists lost. Defending FDR's comments on Communism The Capitalists foolishly defended U.S. President Franklin D. Roosevelt's comments on Communism, which was a really big mistake for the Capitalists, because of widespread Anti-Americanism in Chawosauria, despite the United States' approval rating in 1945 was 67% because of the Bombings on Japan. After Roosevelt passed away on April 12, 1945, eight months before election day in Chawosauria. This film was shown in Chawosauria on October 31, 1945, months after FDR passed away, and it sparked outrage and anger across the Chawosautian spectrum. Robert Lee Wallace Robert Lee Wallace (1891-1972) was a Chawopolis Palace member of the Capitalist majority (1900-1945) between January 1, 1920, until losing re-election in 1945, Wallace was controversially named after the Confederate general, Robert E. Lee, and Wallace was born in Alabama. Wallace participated in the Sons of Confederate Veterans, an organization of those Americans whose ancestors fought for the Confederacy in the American Civil War (1861-65). Wallace openly supported Adolf Hitler, the Nazis, and other racial nationalistic groups. It was revealed that Wallace was a member of the Ku-Klux-Klan in his youth, and he supported the Democratic Party back when the party itself had a racist root in the party's history. All of Wallace's past haunted the Capitalists, and it was used against the Capitalists by their Communist counterparts in the election, leading to a painful loss of the United States (see map above). Nazi Sympathizers in the Capitalist Majority 90 members of the Capitalist government supported Nazi Germany, that they created a coalition that supports Hitler, even nominated Hitler as their leader during the 1939 elections, that move was one of Chawosauria's top dumbest political moves in Chawosaurian History. After Nazi Germany fell along with Hitler, the 90 Nazis reinstated their Nazi affiliations and joined the UK Conservative Party. 70 out of 90 of these former Nazis lost reelection in the 1945 elections. 1941 Vancouver Affair In Chawosaurian society at that time, extramarital sex was a taboo, a Chawosaurian politician who was the daughter-in-law of Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy, Jonathan Lothian MacCarthy, had an extramarital affair with Lucy Mulcair, a secretary. Aftermath and Impact The Communist Party will control the Chawopolis Palace right until the 2017 legislative elections 72 years from here. It was deemed impossible for a Communist Party winning a majority of the head legislature of the entire Chawosaurian World. This was a widely ranged talked about phenomenon, a stunning turn of events that at this time period, considered just as impossible as a Communist Party winning a majority in the United States House of Representatives. The realization that the 1945 midterm elections was a powerful realigning election was in the 1949 elections, where the Communist Party gained 60 seats from Bismarck. With the Communist Party in charge of the Chawopolis Palace for the entire Cold War era and the early years of the Post-Cold War era, the Communist Party have shifted Chawosaurian Society that is benefitful to Irreligion in Chawosauria, and hurtful to Religion in Chawosauria, most prominently the First Ghostly War, where exorcists, the Catholic Church in Chawosauria, and shamanists became systemically unable to confront haunting phenomenons that was taking place in Chawosauria, nor were Satanists, Occultists, and other Black Magic people were unable to spread their dark phenomenons because of the rising religious persecution that is taking over Chawosauria because of the Communist Party's legislating style. It was clear that religious freedom in Chawosauria was decreasing, and Chawosaurian Society was changing so fast. Chawosaurians, when they vote, began to trust the Communist Party for economic reasons, Chawosaurians began to have a resentment against corporations, the one percent, and rich people. Chawosaurians blamed Capitalism for corporate abuse against the working class, Chawosaurians became fearful of rich people, fearing that if they vote to allow Capitalism to continue in Chawosauria, rich people would have all the power and refuse to trickle down that power down to the lower classes. The Communist Party's siege of the Chawopolis Palace in the 1945 elections also motivated by anti-religious hatreds, Chawosaurians were becoming increasingly atheistic, Chawosaurians were still furious over the Christian Crusader victory in the First Brutal War, and Chawosaurians were being forced to become Christians through a government-sponsored assimilative program called Christianization, as a result of the Chawosaurians' defeat in the First Brutal War, but Christianization was an unsuccessful program because Chawosaurians resisted, and demanded to stay atheists for the rest of their lives. The 1945 elections threatened to have Christianization dismantled, and it emboldened Chawosaurians to resist these Christianization policies and laws, often violently, via forming terrorist groups that targeted Christians, Jews, and Muslims. The 1945 elections drastically changed Chawosaurian society's opinion on religion, especially Christianity, Chawosaurians went from "half of Chawosaurians or pluralities of Chawosaurians intolerated Christians before the 1945 elections, to a supermajority of Chawosaurians intolerates the Christian faith after the 1945 elections". This election effectively emboldened discrimination against Christians in Chawosauria, and hate crimes and discrimination in both employment and housing have all increased after the 1945 elections. By the 1975 elections, the Communist Party won unified control of the Chawosaurian national government, and they passed the partially ratified Section 126 into law, a law that establishes State Atheism, and led to the wholesale criminalization of being religious in the entire Chawosaurian world. This election is a realigning election, in political science, a realigning election is the electoral situation where demographic groups of voters switches their party affiliations, for example, in the United States, African Americans previously voted for the U.S. Republican Party because of the party's mantle as "The Party of Lincoln", the President who freed African Americans from slavery, but until during the 1930s, the U.S. Democratic Party, although still in some ways a racist party, began implementing New Deal programs and legislation meant to lift Americans out of the Great Depression under the orders and requests of Democratic President Franklin D. Roosevelt, and these programs started affecting African Americans although some institutional racism in New Deal establishments, Roosevelt signed executive orders that favors African American employment, making African Americans more wanting to support Roosevelt until his death in 1945 while still serving in office, but it was the 1960s that drastically changed the tide, the Democratic Party became interested in supporting the African American community and successfully passed the Civil Rights Act of 1964, and the Voting Rights Act of 1965, and the U.S. Republican Party forged a presidential candidate, Barry Goldwater, who, unusual for a Republican, opposed the Civil Rights Act of 1964 during the 1964 U.S. Presidential Election. Democratic President Lyndon B. Johnson crushed Barry Goldwater in a 486-52 electoral landslide victory, with Black Americans voted solidly Democratic for LBJ in retaliation to Goldwater's stance on civil rights. The 1945 elections was a realigning election, the majority of Chawosaurian voters previously voted Capitalist for both the U.K. Liberal Party and the U.K. Conservative Party, but the voters saw corruption and cronyism in both British parties, and the Chawosaurian caucus in the Nazi Party was dissolved after Hitler's defeat, causing Chawosaurians to having no choice but to vote for the only party that is Chawosaurian born and the least corrupt, the Communist Party. Demographic groups began supporting the party, they'll be known as the Cold War Coalition by the 1949 elections. Legacy The legacy of the 1945 elections remains effective, even in the elections of 2017 where the Communist Party lost. The 1945 elections have led to a wave of cultural and societal changes since its conclusion, and with that, labor unions are powerful, workers have stronger rights and protections, and corporations no longer have the power they previously had before the 1945 elections. Workers, not CEOs, have much of the power and influence over both politics and the workforce. Capitalism is weaker in Chawosauria as a result of this election, and socialism is now widespread. The 1945 elections permanently disrupted anti-Socialist sentiment in Chawosauria, and as of 2019, is weaker than it was before 1945. See also * Timothy Max Roosevelt - winner and future Dictator. * Jonathan D. Bismarck XVII - loser. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Timothy Max Roosevelt Category:Realigning Election